Sweetie, Get Laid
by Doctor.Uta
Summary: Two introverted individuals are coerced by worried family and friends to join the same dating website, ShipMe. Sure, they did it to get them off their backs, but after meeting each other, this small decision may turn out to be something... more. AU GaaHina.
1. Chapter 1

On his monitor, he sees an image of a rather attractive girl. Her long, blue-black hair is pushed to her right side away from the camera, exposing her smooth, pale column of a neck. Her generous features are nicely accentuated with the flattering cut of her white sundress, and her luminous lavender eyes contrast remarkably with the bangs framing her face. Her cheeks are dusted with a light shade of pink and her lips curl up to a shy smile.

He hasn't even met her in real life yet and he's already entranced.

"She's pretty cute, eh Gaara?! I told you this is a pretty good idea!"

Before, he thought his siblings were being idiots (or more so than usual) when they sat him down to talk about his relationship status—or lack thereof. For a moment, he internally panicked that there was a major crisis afoot, like they were running low on rent, or Temari finally agreed to marry that lazy pineapple head after he gathered the effort to do so and would leave him with Kankuro—he thanked every deity he knew when she said no (there was no way in hell that he and his older brother would survive on their own food-wise, even if Temari wasn't that good of a cook)—or worse, they found out he bought some Girl Scout cookies on a whim and didn't tell the two of them before he devoured the entire box of Caramel deLites himself.

But no, they were concerned that their little brother was never going to get laid—or was possibly gay. Kankuro even started the conversation with "I support every decision you make, so it's cool if you like—" and he didn't get to finish before Gaara threw a butter knife an inch away from his head and it embedded itself to the kitchen wall. He stayed quiet after that.

Temari cleared her throat to regain control at the table, and her younger brothers turned their attention to her, one curious and the other a bit shaken from almost being blinded. Holding a stern gaze, she stated the true matter at hand, "Gaara, we respect your solitude every now and again, but we worry for you. You're 23 years old, and you still live with us and barely leave your room for anything other than food and work. I know you have friends from college and all, but rarely do you hang out with them."

"Basically, it's quite depressing and we think a lady friend might help a little." The red head turned to his brother, whose composure returned, and seeing the serious glint in his eyes he realized how sincere his siblings were being. There was no joking around this time, they were genuinely worried about his well-being. And it's not like he could argue against them; what they were saying was true. He admitted he can be bit of a loner, since that was nature, but taking in his siblings' words, he knew that it was about time to try a little to change that. Scratching his head and sighing in resignation, he slightly nodded his head in acceptance and awaited what plan they devised to combat his single-ness.

He flat out refused.

"There's no way I'm posting my personal information up there for some stranger to read, and then arrange a date with a possible serial killer/rapist that's posing as a single girl. Or worse, the girl's some deranged nutjob that starts naming our six children the second we sit down for coffee and will never leave me alone. It's not happening." It took a lot of coaxing to even reconsider the idea, but then Temari pulled out an empty box of cookies and threatened that he would either sign up on the damn website or there would be hell to pay for not only buying the Girl Scout cookies without telling her, but also for eating her favorite snack and not offering. Gaara knew he was beat when Kankuro faced him and mouthed "You're fucking screwed," and hung his head in defeat.

Temari triumphantly created his profile on ShipMe ("What kind of website name is that?" He clamped his mouth shut when the blonde waved the purple box in front of his face.).

Now, as he sits in front of the desktop and ponders how soft the girl's lips would be, Gaara thinks this wouldn't be so bad.

"So her name is Hinata. 'Sunny place,' huh? That's a cute name; her last name isn't posted, but her eyes scream Hyuuga, right?" Now that sounds familiar...

"Hey look, she's the same age as you, so that works out. Hmm, hobbies... Gardening, cooking—dude, homemade meals from a looker like her? Score!" Temari roughly elbows her brother's side, calling him a pig as she evaluates the potential girlfriend. Scanning the page, she realizes that the screen couldn't fully include her job description.

"Hey scroll down a little, I can't see her job." He complies. "Wait, what does it say?!"

"It's—"

* * *

"That's enough for today! Remember, each of you will be doing a performance test tomorrow, so be prepared. I will come in early so anyone that wants to arrive for some extra time may feel free to do so. If there are no more questions, then class is dismissed!"

A chorus of "Hai, Sensei," resounds the spacious room, and the students gather towards the entrance, where they will put on their regular shoes and leave. Hinata watches with amusement as some of the boys jostle each other around in good fun on their way outside, and the girls giggling to themselves over something one of the boys did. Even though they act quite childishly, they are all progressing well in their studies and she can't feel any more proud of them. Their speedy learning pace is taking its toll on Hinata, though, because she has to keep coming up with some new lessons, thus lessening her time to socialize or even sleep.

It's quite depressing, according to her friends and family.

_'Still,' _she muses as she locks the building's entrance and walks to her nearby apartment building. _'They didn't have to go and make me a dating site account...' _The blunette drops her keys in the adjacent bowl after opening the door. Sliding out of her flats, she glances at the laptop perched innocuously on her coffee table.

Thinking back on it, she should've known that Hanabi would have been up to no good when she asked for her laptop password. The younger sister dropped by for a short visit since that day her college courses were done in the morning, but it was ill-timed since Hinata was in the middle of running her class. In the middle of assisting one of her students, she got a call from Hanabi, announcing her presence in her apartment and whining about how bored she was. To assuage her ennui, Hinata offered her laptop as a source of entertainment and recited her password without a second thought—her pupil looked a bit impatient in the middle of her chat, and she hated to keep him waiting. What she _didn't _know when she got back, however, was that Hanabi's poorly timed visit was actually planned by her and Hinata's friends Sakura and Ino to sign her up on the upcoming popular dating website, ShipMe. When she saw a picture of her from the family reunion a month or so ago on her screen, as well as a younger sibling with widened eyes as if she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar, Hinata severely interrogated her (a.k.a. stared her down with puppy-dog eyes until she cracked) to get her to spill Mission: Get Hinata Laid.

She gave the devious trio the cold shoulder for almost two weeks; on the 14th day, said trio were lying in wait for Hinata in her apartment and then ambushed the blunette with a barrage of apologies. They explained how worry they and her other friends were for her happiness since they rarely hear from her and work has been especially punishing. They all agreed that she would benefit greatly in a romantic relationship and knowing that she would never go out and mingle without fainting, they believed a dating site was the best way to go.

Hinata's a bit touched that her friends were so worried, although a tiny bit miffed that all of this was done behind her back. She let it go. 5 days has passed since that incident, and nary a message from ShipMe was sent to notify any interested bachelors. Based on that, Hinata thought that maybe she really didn't have much to worry about.

Today marks the 6th day of silence.

_*PING*_

She hears the electronic sound in the process of making a small dinner, and pokes her head out of the kitchen out of curiosity. There's a message box in front of her profile, a little icon of a heart beating with "You have a message!" written in a fancy script. Next to the message is a picture of the sender, a rather handsome red head with a stern jade-eyed gaze. She drops the salt shaker in flabbergast.

Never mind—today marks the first day of a budding relationship.

* * *

... I've never asked for this!

I just wanted a cute little one-shot because I was bored and wanted to write something unrelated to the other stories. Now I created another monster! Bah!

Yeah, this will probably be two chapters, three max. I randomly searched some prompts and came across a dating site one, and thought "What the hell! This will be short and funsies!"

It was not short. Now I have all of these ideas popping out of nowhere, begging to be shared amongst the interweb world!

I'm sorry. Lo siento. Gomen nasai. Please spare my life.

On the run,  
—The Doctor (Ooh, I quite like the new features like the pairing one and the image manager. So exciting!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata scrambles over to her laptop, her mind going haywire as she reads the text over and over again. Does a guy actually want to date her? _Her_, little Hyuuga Hinata? Why, no man has ever expressed a romantic interest in her entire life! This is all so confusing! In a tizzy after receiving the message, she calls Hanabi, Sakura and Ino over, and less than five minutes later the door is bombarded with vigorous knocking and shouts of her name (oh, she hopes the neighbors don't think of them as a nuisance). She quickly unlocks the door, and instinctively sidesteps as the trio stumble in, having leaned on the door amidst their pounding and almost lose their balance. They stabilize themselves soon enough and Hinata ushers them into her living room after locking her door. The three plop onto her couch and the blunette presents the laptop in her hands and watch their reactions. Sakura nearly presses her face to the screen, startling the petite holder, as her eyes fixate themselves on the little box. She whoops in joy and does a little victory dance, gaining a high five from the younger Hyuuga. Ino comes up next and inspects the laptop and her eyes widen.

"Holy crap, Hina! You went and snagged yourself a man, and a hot one at that! Damn, we should have done this years ago!"

"I-I-Ino!" Her face flushes a dark crimson, highly embarrassed. Geez, she hasn't stuttered since high school! "It's just a request! We aren't d-dating yet!"

Hanabi turns to her sister. "Well, why haven't you accepted yet?! Say yes so you and that red head can go at it like rabbits!" Her grin almost splits her face in half as she watches her older sister try to sputter out a reprimand for her crass language. The blonde and pinkette howl in laughter and then take the laptop from Hinata's hands, who tries to get it back unsuccessfully. and places it between them on the coffee table. Hanabi wriggles her way in between the two older women and, as if they are telepathically connected, nod in unison and click on the accept button. A second later, the machine loads another box which reads, "Get to know each other! Plan where and when you want to meet here," in the same fancy font as well as a empty text box to plan their meeting. By the time Hinata finally gets the laptop back, the match-making trio are celebrating their mission's success!

"Our little Hinata is growing up!" Sakura wipes away a mock tear. "It feels just like yesterday when the three of us were back in high school, and Pig and I would try to hook up cute, little Hinata with Naruto." Hinata's cheeks flare up at the reminder of her old crush. Two years of doing her makeup and ploys to get her to confess by getting the two alone, all for naught. When the blond went to a different college, her two friends lifted her spirits—she really couldn't ask for better friends.

"Now she's moved on to better and hotter men and about to plan her first date ever!" Ino clasps her hands together against her cheek, her aquamarine eyes lit with sparkles. "Ooh, I can't wait to plan her outfit!" She winces, knowing that there would be no mercy if she were under Ino's control. Despite being the best friends she's ever had, she still wishes they would offer a tiny bit of leniency about her fashion choices (that is, her choice to put practicality and comfort before a flattering appearance). She shivers when she recalls the horrid dress incident three years ago.

_'Never again.'_

"Guys, you know how my schedule is! There's no way I can date and balance the school; I can't leave my students alone!" And they all know how true that is. Despite Hinata's high esteem for her pupils, she admits that they are quite rambunctious; and the boys are super competitive, to the point where their little contests erupt into full on chaos. The previously partying triad sigh, the youngest of them pouting.

"Hinata, why'd you have to pick _that_ of all jobs? You could have had something tamer, like a baker, or a florist, or something. Those students of yours drive me crazy, and I only met them once! And let's not forget that one especially troublesome guy—gah, he's so infuriating! Always smiling with that stupid face of his; I swear he has a crush on you or something. He's always trying to get your attention somehow."

"Imouto stop that. I care about my students, including the 'especially troublesome guy'. Besides, I bet he would rather go for someone his age than plain me."

"Hina, honey, you need to stop selling yourself short like that. _Of course_ that student's crushing on you. Hell, there would be something wrong with all of the boys in your class if they don't think their teacher is hot," assures Ino with a wink. "Anyway, that's besides the point. Look, I know how important your career is to you, but it shouldn't override your happiness. Please Hinata, try doing something that could make you happy."

That's so unfair. She knows she can't argue back.

Hinata sighs in resignation, and mumbles a "Tomorrow morning," and smiles as the three resume their celebration.

* * *

"Damn..." Kankuro breaks the silence. "You would think she'd be a baker, or a florist, but not _that_."

"Shut up Kankuro," she snaps back. "This just makes her more unique. In fact, it adds to her attractiveness. Don't you think, Gaara?"

They face the youngest sibling in time to see him send a date request, a little _*PING* _resounding the room to signify the successful delivery. The room is silent for a few moments. They blink at him in shock, and he blinks back in confusion. "What?"

"You actually _sent her_ a message?!"

He shrugs. "Why not? Isn't this what you two wanted me to do?"

"It is, and we're proud of you," the blonde glares at the brunet. "He's just being an idiot because she's a—"

"It's _because_ her job is so weird that I'm acting like this, which is not an idiot! Gaara man, normally I'd be gung-ho for this kind of thing, but what if she's crazy? There's no way a girl like her can hold a job like that and not be insane!"

_*PING*_

All three heads swivel in the direction of the sound, and see a pop up. Hinata's picture is next to the message that says, "She wants to meet! Do you accept to meet this Tuesday at Konoha's local coffee shop at 10?"

"Well, I guess I'll see for myself if she's insane." Gaara clicks yes.

* * *

Tuesday arrives in a speedy pace, and Temari ambushes in the morning, demanding him to actually take care of his appearance and impress his date. After much convincing, he takes a shower and puts on the simple clothing choice of black jeans and a plain, maroon v-neck. He doesn't even bother to go into the kitchen for his breakfast since the date is so early, and walks to the cafe. Luckily the destination is only a 10 minute walking distance and by 9:50, he's sitting by the window sipping away at his tea, waiting for the blue-haired beauty to show up.

He doesn't have to wait for much longer, for said beauty shows up in a few minutes later looking absolutely dazzling. He secretly admires the smooth skin shown on a good portion of her shoulders and collarbone thanks to the wide-necked long sleeve striped shirt, her hair swept to the side once again in a low ponytail to expose more of her neck. Her navy jeans cling to her legs like a second skin and further accentuate the curves of her hips.

He stands up to greet her, and notices he's almost a head taller than her, even with her slightly elevated boots. He contemplates giving her a hug, but decides to hold out his hand instead. "Hello Hinata-san. It's nice to finally meet you."

Gosh, his voice is so deep and smooth! She firmly shakes the offered hand and her cheeks color to a faint pink as she replies, "Hello Gaara-san. I'm delighted to meet you as well." As he pulls out her chair, he asks her if she would like to order a drink, and she requests a small green tea then watches him walk to the counter. _'This is a good start. Ooh, I hope it continues this way—I didn't realize at the time, but I forgot that today is a test day! Hanabi and the others were nice enough to sub for me because of my date, thank goodness; please students, act on your best behavior today!'_ She notices the hand holding a cup in front of her and accepts it graciously, flushing a little as their fingers brush against each other. "Thank you. I hope meeting this early on a weekday didn't interrupt anything."

"Not at all, Hinata-san; in fact, this is my day off." She nods in understanding and daintily drinks her tea.

The two remain in silence, occasionally taking a glance at each other betwixt drinking their teas; surprisingly enough, it doesn't feel as tense or awkward as both expected it to be. The quiet surrounding them is calm and relaxing, as if they are already well-adjusted to the other's presence and are merely savoring the moment. Amidst their comfortable silence, an hour passes and Hinata feels relaxed enough to spark a conversation. "So what convinced you to join a dating site, if you don't mind my asking?"

"My sister, Temari, literally threatened me to sign up or else. It wasn't unreasonable, though, since I knew my introverted nature worried them. What urged you to join?"

Imagining a scared-looking Gaara in the mercy of his sister causes her to giggle (even though his face expresses nothing but a calm and collected personality). "It seems we went through a similar situation. My younger sister Hanabi came to my apartment under the guise of a friendly visit while I was working, and she made the account for me. She and my friends later explained that my work and shyness prevented me to do anything fun so they took it upon themselves to rectify that."

"I see, that is quite similar." _'Even though we didn't agree to this in the beginning,' _he muses as he displays a tiny smile (he finds her blush to be especially amusing), _'We're making the best of it.' _Geez, his thoughts sound like his blond coworker.

For once, the two are enjoying themselves in the company of the opposite sex.

Just then, a phone vibrates.

The vibration against her thigh shocks her into fumbling for the device, and as she reads the short text from her sister, she feels a tiny surge of annoyance. "I'm sorry Gaara-kun but I'm afraid I have to cut this date short. I have some work to attend to." She doesn't even realize the change in honorific and lets it roll off her tongue naturally—she quite likes it.

"It's alright, Hinata-chan," After hearing the familiarity she used in his name, he suddenly wants to do the same, and it's actually not that bad of a feeling. "Actually, I wouldn't mind accompanying you to your workplace since I am unoccupied for the rest of the day. If the matter doesn't take long, we can continue our date, if you want." Man, he's just acting on impulse after impulse. There's something about her that makes him want to try to _make the relationship work_.

"O-Oh, o-okay," she stutters, her cheeks reddening to a cherry hue. She stutters. That's cute.

* * *

... This is not going to be as short as I thought it would be.

This is actually really funsies. I always had to follow canon in some way in my other two stories (that I'm sure you want me to update rather than indulge this plot bunny), but coming up with my own storyline independent of a predestined story is so interesting. I'm not saying that I will push off Duty and Watch (although their progress is pretty slow, especially since the site deleted my rough draft of Duty that was halfway done), don't worry about that, my dears. I will get around to updating them, and I apologize profusely for those who have waited for so long. This Jon Snow of my fictional children is just grabbing my attention right now. Oh, and do tell me if their characters seem a bit off; I just mold them on the basis that since they're not ninja, their childhoods aren't dramatic enough to invoke their canon personalities early in the series—you could say they didn't have a majorly depressing past, which led to a more stable character.

So yeah. Another chapter might come up... whenever. :P

—The Doctor


	3. Chapter 3

While walking next to Gaara, Hinata completely forgets the reason they left the cafe.

There's something about his presence that calms her down, that makes the whole world disappear and think of just him and her. And she finds herself embarrassingly wanting to hold his hand, and even thinking of the potential experience. _'Will it feel warm? Is his palm rough? Or smooth? Will his hand completely cover mine? Will my palm feel sweaty? Will his palm feel sweaty? Will we interlock fingers? Wait, isn't that kind of thing reserved for a more intimate relationship? Oh, what am I thinking?! I just met the man!' _She shakes her head imperceptibly to rid herself of her thoughts, but they come rushing back in a matter of seconds.

She glances at his handsome profile through her bangs, her trademark blush inching its way back onto her cheeks. _'Ino tells me all the time to be a bit more... forward when there's something I want... I guess it can't hurt _too _much to try...' _She glances down to the two hands between the pair, watching them sway slightly with each step; in the most nonchalant manner as possible, she slowly inches her hand closer to his and when their pinkies come in contact, she shyly locks the two small fingers together. Hinata notices the man turning his head to see their somewhat connected hands, and the blunette quickly faces the sidewalk again to avoid his eyes as her face flares up in a darker red than his hair. Hinata can feel his stare burning her more than the scarlet spreading across her face. _'Ooh, I knew this would be a bad idea! Abort mission, abort mission!'_

Gaara stares in wonder at both the petite female and the space between the two, gazing more at the former to ascertain if she meant to initiate the contact—based on her tomato-esque face, the pinky-holding is 100% intentional.

He never had much contact with another human being growing up—his mother died giving birth to him, his father was nothing short of a bastard, and his siblings isolated him for most of his young life. It wasn't until the old man died did Kankuro and Temari showed an inkling of affection towards him, and it didn't consist of pats on the head or a small hug; his family in general were never touchy-feely.

So this small touch, even it's only pinkies, is really nice. A warmth is generated from that small touch, and surges through his body, making him oddly tingly. When he feels her tiny pinky gradually leave his, he acts solely on the purpose of keeping the nice sensation alive and fully envelops her hand with his—and the following tingle racing up his spine is not unwelcome. His unexpected actions causes her to gasp and stop walking in order to gape at their joined hands—their fingers are even interlocked! Hinata cannot help but relish in the warmth his hand provides and the smoothness of his palm, and just as she predicted his larger hand fully covers hers. Oh, she can feel her blush rising to new heights.

They remain in that position for a few minutes, the two of them staring at their united hands until they raise their heads to stare at each other. Although Hinata's face is a worrying shade of red that should be impossible, Gaara is relieved that she shows no sign of being appalled by his bold move and he can see the corners of her lips turning up in a small smile. And the girl in question is surprised to see a very faint coloring on his cheeks, and how absolutely pleased he looks with their connection—it's actually pretty cute. They don't realize they've been staying in the same pose for quite some time until a group of teenage girls pass by and giggle at them, effectively breaking them out of their reverie. Gaara clears his throat into his fist, muttering they should continue to Hinata's school and Hinata nods concurring to his idea. On their slow walk, they eventually lose their blushes and become comfortable with each other again.

They hold hands the entire way there.

* * *

Once the building is within sight, he can feel Hinata tense up, and her grip tightens immensely, almost crushing his hand (he makes absolutely sure he masks anything that gives away his discomfort) as they reach the closed double doors. Even from the outside he can hear the utter chaos caused by the roughhousing and he cringes—she has to deal with this every day... He wonders how she does it. Even the strictest teacher's resolve would crumble if they were facing the same situation the bluenette. As he glances down at the tiny woman, he sees the serious glint in her eyes and how her lips purse, and he believes that there is a hidden strength underneath her timid personality.

Straightening her shoulders, Hinata steadily walks to place her palms firmly on the two doors and pushes through, the door's old hinges creaking a little at the pressure. Once she comes to a stop, the pandemonium stops in a dead halt. She takes off her shoes, lowering herself to her natural height of 5'3", and walks to the center of her classroom where two of her more rambunctious students are still glaring at each other with the other's collar in their fists. They don't notice their teacher until her little shadow befalls on their form. They quickly turn to see the bluenette with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping on the floor expectantly—she's in Sensei mode.

"May I ask what have you been up to... Hatake? Uchiha?" Said students quickly straighten their postures after they let go of each other, quickly fixing their uniforms. One has silver hair spiking at an odd angle (probably hair product, he muses), and donning an even odder face mask that covers up to the tip of his nose as well as an eye patch over his left eye. The only visible feature, his onyx eye, closes into an arc that resembles a smile, although he seems a little jittery. The other has ebony, more reasonably spiked hair, most of his bangs being held back by the pair of goggles atop his forehead. He shares the onyx colored-eyes that the other student possesses, and his smile is trembling with something akin to... fear?

Gaara finds it amusing how guys that tower over her by almost a foot are still intimidated by her (cute) gaze.

"Hinata-sensei," The weird student holds up a hand in a greeting. "I was just practicing what you taught us earlier with Obito, but then he got frustrated and attacked me!" The raven-haired "Obito" sputters in agitation at the lame excuse and the irritating smile underneath, and opens his mouth to defend his case; but then his teacher raises a hand in front of him, signalling to let her handle the situation.

"Is that so? Why don't you show me your progress? Surely, if you practiced as diligently as I expect you to do, like any other pupil of mine, you can demonstrate your vast improvement from yesterday?" Her eyes dare him to rise the challenge, and the silver-haired man gulps slightly before nodding his head nervously. The rest of the class clear the way and move to the side of the classroom as they walk to the opposite ends of the room. Hinata's stance is firm and confident, contrary to the woman Gaara met hours before, and while Kakashi seems more relaxed, the red head can see sweat slowly accumulating on his temple.

The spectators are chattering amongst each other in muted tones. One student, a wide-eyed, bushy-brow male, holds up his arm, looking at each side before quickly lowering it. "Begin!"

He curses landing himself in this kind of situation, but now that he can't back out of this, he lunges at the still female, arms positioned to incapacitate her, and prays this would work. Hinata quickly clutches his fast-approaching hand, rotates it, and pins him to the ground in a mere five seconds. All noise stops as everyone stares awed by the female's quick execution. Obito is the first to exclaim a "Sensei's so cool!" before everyone else starts applauding their mentor's amazing performance.

Gaara once again stares in amazed by the powerful female in front of him as he reminisces last night.

_Gaara complies to his sister's request and scrolls down to further read her profile. Upon reaching the full job description, his eyes widen; the siblings, having already took notice of what it says, reel in shock. The blonde exclaims, "Wait, what does it say?!"_

_"It's—"_

_"A MARTIAL ARTS TEACHER?! FOR MEN AND WOMEN 25 AND ABOVE?! THIS CUTIE, THE MOST DOCILE LOOKING FEMALE IN THE UNIVERSE, IS SOME SUPER STRONG AMAZON THAT TAKES ON GUYS THAT'S PROBABLY TWICE HER AGE AND SIZE?!"_

_"We get it, Kankuro! We are perfectly capable of reading what it says, thank you. I'm actually not that surprised," The two brothers look at her flabbergasted, prompting her to elaborate. "What? She's a Hyuuga, remember? They're the most renowned family in hand to hand combat—now that I'm mentioning it, isn't Neji an aikido champion?" Ah, _that's_ where he recalled the name. He and the older male share a mutual friend, and one time the two stoic men made small talk waiting for said friend. As the conversation replays in his head, he remembers saying they both have siblings—however, the other is _much more_ protective of his two little sisters than he is of his brother__ and sister._

_And he's about to date her too. Fuck._

_Brushing that matter aside for now, he reads a bit more about his date to be. "... Apparently she owns a dojo not too far from here..."_

"—ra-kun... Gaara-kun?"

He blinks once before looking down at the source of the call, and ends up peering into the lavender depths of her eyes. Not much longer, Hinata reddens at his gaze and bows her head a little to break the eye contact. He almost wants to chuckle. _'This is quite the change.' _"You were inspiring earlier, Hinata-san."

"A-Ah, really?" He nods. "Well, thank you." She sweetly smiles at him, and then it's back to just the two of them in the world with no cumbersome students to interrupt the moment.

"Nee-chan~!" But apparently, there's room for little sisters.

* * *

Whoo, chapter! Yeah, not procrastinating! Yay...

Thinking about it now, I plan to keep this story below 10 chapters. Not going to over-complicate the plot or whatever—probs just going to have them introducing their significant other to friends/family/etc. and slowly develop a cute, sweet relationship. None of that dramatic shit, no jelly exes plotting to seduce the other or some other crap I don't need to deal with. Just fluffy fluff.

So yeah, more stuff coming along-ish. Mhm. Yup. Bye.

Clocking out,  
—The Doctor


End file.
